To Kill Or Not To Kill...
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: *part 3 is finally here! The End has come...what will Heero do?* Will Heero finally kill Relena... (note: these are all IM conversations between the charas) VERY FUNNY! R
1. Default Chapter

To Kill or Not To Kill

Authors note: these are all IM conversations between the characters. Their screen names are:

Heero: omeaokorsu (omea o korosu)

Duo: shinigamionasugarhigh (shinigami on a sugar high) -- that's mine on Yahoo! IM =)

Trowa: nanashi30350

Quatre: quatrewinner04

Wufei: Nataku86 (he'll get mad if you forget the uppercase 'N')

Relena: missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl (miss relena pink star rainbow ballerina girl…hehe, don't ask!)

To Kill or Not To Kill

By: Bishonen Chaser

**omeaokorosu:** I'm fed up with relena . 

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** who isn't?

**omeaokorosu:** no I mean I think I'm going to kill her

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** you say that every day

**omeaokorosu:** yes but this time I mean it

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** well by all means i think you should go for it

**omeaokorosu:** do you really think so

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** yeah!

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** i'm sick of her!

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** but don't you think it'll be a bit messy

**omeaokorosu:** not if I do it right…

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** XD

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** but what about all the blood?

**omeaokorosu:** there won't be any if I strangle her

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** oh so that's how you're going to do it

**omeaokorosu:** well I'm not sure yet 

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** well i g2g 

**omeaokorosu:** bye

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** yeah

**shinigamionasugarhigh has logged off 11:09AM 4/11/AC195**

**omeaokorosu has logged off 11:11AM 4/11/AC195**

**shinigamionasugarhigh has logged on 2:32PM 4/11/AC195**

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** hey quatre!

**quatrewinner04:** Hello Duo.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** have you heard what heero's gonna do?

**quatrewinner04:** No I don't know what Heero is going to do.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** he says he's gonna kill relena

**quatrewinner04:** He always says that.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** yeah but this time he means it

**quatrewinner04:** How do you know?

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** he told me

**quatrewinner04:** Well I'll have a talk with him.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** why? i don't care if he kills her

**quatrewinner04:** Well I can't just sit by and let some innocent person die.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** you know as well as i do that relena is far from inucent

**quatrewinner04:** You spelled innocent wrong.

**shinigamionasugarhigh:** so

**quatrewinner04:** I had just spelled it. It was right there. You have no excuse.

**shinigamionasugarhigh has logged off 2:40PM 4/11/AC195**

**omeaokorosu has logged on 2:41PM 4/11/AC195**

**quatrewinner04:** Hello Heero.

**omeaokorosu:** hey Quatre

**quatrewinner04:** Duo just told me some very disturbing news.

**omeaokorosu:** yeah he's good at that

**quatrewinner04:** He also logged off on me and that hurt my feelings.

**omeaokorosu:** were you about to lecture him on his spelling?

**quatrewinner04:** Yes.

**omeaokorosu:** then I can understand why he logged off

**omeaokorosu:** anyways…about that disturbing news

**quatrewinner04:** It's anyway, never anyways. Anyways is incorrect English.

**omeaokorosu:** whatever just tell me what Duo told you

**quatrewinner04:** He said you were going to kill Relena.

**omeaokorosu:** so

**quatrewinner04:** Well are you? 

**omeaokorosu: **I'm still thinking about it.

**quatrewinner04:** I can't believe you! I can't allow myself to speak with people as cold hearted as you!

**quatrewinner04 has logged off 2:48PM 4/11/AC195 **

**Shinigamionasugarhigh has logged on 2:49PM 4/11/AC195**

**shinigamionasugarhigh: **is quatre gone??

**omeaokorosu: **yeah he logged off. I think I insulted him

** shinigamionasugarhigh: **well that's nice

**omeaokorosu:** he said that you told him what I told you, did you?

**shinigamionasugarhigh: **uhhhhhhhh…maybe

**omeaokorosu:** Duo…

**shinigamionasugarhigh has logged off 2:52PM 4/11/AC195   **

**nanashi30350 has logged on 7:33AM 4/12/AC195**

**Nataku86 has logged on 7:45AM 4/12/AC195**

**nanashi30350:** hey nataku  

**Nataku86:** it's Nataku! Don't forget the uppercase 'N'!

**nanashi30350:** sorry! hey Nataku

**Nataku86:** are you making fun of me?

**nanashi30350:** no, what makes you think I was making fun of you?

**Nataku86:** you underlined the 'N'

**nanashi30350:** so… I didn't mean anything by it! besides, you underlined the 'N'

**Nataku86**: I was just showing you how it was done. That doesn't mean that you have to underline it

**nanashi30350:** like I said I didn't mean anything by  it. I was just showing you that I could uppercase it!

**Nataku86:** I don't care! Don't do it ever again

**nanashi30350:** fine I wont. So do you want to hear something interesting

**Nataku86:** I polished Nataku! That's interesting

**nanashi30350:** riiiiiiiiiiiiight… but that's not what I'm talking about

**Nataku86:** fine, tell me this, so-called, interesting bit of information

**nanashi30350**: well Quatre called me yesterday and told me that Heero is planning on killing Relena

**Nataku86:** it's about time

**nanashi30350:** I know that's what I thought but I didn't say anything because Quatre was already sad and he refuses to log on until Heero apologizes, and I think he said something about Duo too

**Nataku86:** well I've got to go burn incense in front of Nataku now but I'll log on later to see if Heero is on, I want to ask him if I can help

**nanashi30350:** sure thing, bye

**Nataku86:** weakling

Nataku86 has logged off 8:03AM 4/12/AC195 

**nanashi30350 has logged off 8:20AM 4/12/AC195**

authors note: I didn't want to make this many chapters it was only supposed to be in one but my comp and stupid ff.net screwed it up so I had to break it into different chapters! Oh well! Anyway here is the first chapter! (a.k.a. the first place that ff.net screwed up so I had no choice to make it the first chapter!)


	2. well it's about time!

Part 2  
  
omeaokorosu has logged on 4:37PM 4/12/AC195  
Nataku86 has logged on 4:40PM 4/12/AC195  
  
Nataku86: hey Heero  
omeaokorosu: hn  
Nataku86: I was just wondering if you needed any help killing Relena  
omeaokorosu: I think Nataku just blew up...  
Nataku86: OMG!! I g2g  
Nataku86 has logged off 4:42PM 4/12/AC195  
  
omeaokorosu: oh and to answer your question, no I don't need any help  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
omeaokorosu has logged off 4:48PM 4/12/AC195  
  
Nataku86 has logged on 4:50 4/12/AC195  
  
Nataku86: weakling! Nataku didn't blow up! You lied and then you logged off! I'm not speaking to you until you apologize to Nataku and myself! I mean to speak of the injustice of it all! Let me tell you a few things about justice...  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
Nataku86 has logged off 6:22 4/12/AC195 (notice how long Wufei was on typing the message about justice to Heero!) 


	3. The End?

To Kill or Not to Kill...  
Part 3 - finally it's the end!  
  
  
omeaokorosu has logged on 7:32 4/12/AC195  
shinigamionasugarhigh has logged on 7:34 2/12/AC195  
  
shinigamionasugarhigh: how is it going  
omeaokorosu: well when I logged on a minute ago I found a very long message from Wufei about how unjust I am  
shinigamionasugarhigh: haha! so what did you do to make him so mad  
omeaokorosu: I told him he couldn't help me kill Relena.  
shinigamionasugarhigh: that's all?  
omeaokorosu: yeah that's it  
shinigamionasugarhigh: r u sure? cause that's usually not enough to get wufei really mad  
omeaokorosu: well I did tell him that Nataku blew up so that he would leave me alone  
shinigamionasugarhigh: ohhhhhhhh! I get it now  
shinigamionasugarhigh: so when are you gonna do the deed?  
omeaokorosu: what deed?  
shinigamionasugarhigh: killing relena, duh!  
omeaokorosu: oh that deed...I can do it now if you want  
shinigamionasugarhigh: really? she's there?  
omeaokorosu: well she's online...  
shinigamionasugarhigh: yeah do it now!!  
omeaokorosu: okay I will  
shinigamionasugarhigh: IM me when you're done  
omeaokorosu: okay I will  
  
omeaokorosu: okay Relena this is the end  
missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: never!!  
omeaokorosu: I've decided that I'm going to kill you  
missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
omeaokorosu: would you stop with the 'no'!  
missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: okay  
omeaokorosu: okay here it goes...  
BUZZ!!!  
missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: I'M HIT! Goodbye Heero...  
omeaokorosu: same time tomorrow?  
Missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: sure  
Missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: bye!  
omeaokorosu: bye  
missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl has logged off 7:45PM 4/12/AC195  
  
omeaokorosu: I did it Duo  
shinigamionasugarhigh: ?? that was too fast, you didn't even log off  
omeaokorosu: I didn't need too, I just hit her with my snowball of death  
shinigamionasugarhigh: O.o;; snowball of death??  
Omeaokorosu: yeah have been having this big snowball fight and I kept letting her win but she just got so annoying that I threw my snowball and I won  
shinigamionasugarhigh: but i thought that you were going to kill her...you know, really kill her  
omeaokorosu: why would I do that?  
Shinigamionasugarhigh has logged off 7:54PM 4/12/AC195  
  
omeaokorosu: it was all a joke...I didn't know you thought I was actually serious??  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
  
Shinigamionasugarhigh has logged in 8:30PM 4/12/AC195  
  
Shinigamionasugarhigh: well heero i took are of it for you, i killed her myself and i even let wufei help. trowa kept watch and quatre doesn't know so don't tell him!  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
  
Shinigamionasugarhigh has logged off 8:33PM 4/12/AC195  
  
Quatrewinner04 has logged in 8:34PM 4/12/AC195  
  
Quatrewinner04: Wufei told me what happened Heero so I'm not speaking to you any more!  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
  
Omeaokorosu has logged in 7:20AM 4/13/AC195  
  
Omeaokorosu: what did I do??  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
  
Missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl has logged in 8:34AM 4/13/AC195  
  
Missrelenapinkstarrainbowballerinagirl: I'm okay!!  
The person you have sent this message to is not connected now but the message has been sent and will be seen the next time they log in.  
  
The end?? 


End file.
